Whatever It Takes
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: It started out as a journey to start a new life together, but our hanyou and miko get involved in a dangerous treasure hunt, battling new foes and gaining allies along the way. Canon, Twists and Changes to be expected... InuKag, maybe MirSan and KouAya along the way. Rated M for future scenes; violence and lemon, and language.


**NOTE: **Okay, here's the thing with this twisted up story. I'll be adding all sorts of twists and changes from the original Feudal Fairytale, although Rumiko Takahashi still and always will own InuYasha and co...*sigh* but anyway just letting everyone know so **NO ONE COMPLAINS ABOUT HOW THIS IS NOT FOLLOWING TO THE ORIGINAL INUYASHA STORY! **People have done that to a couple of my stories and frankly I'm sick and tired of it. If you know you're not going to like it, then don't read it and wasting my time posting a review saying as such. I really don't get it. Critiques and grammar errors yes, but not something you think should be corrected because it's wrong. It's called an imagination and creativity. Twists and changes can either aid or hurt a story, so I'm hoping mine will ultimately aid this sotry in a positive direction.

Okay moving on now that's out of the way. Here's the list of the changes and expectations and whanot:

_1. **THIS IS CANON**, set in the Sengoku Jidai._

_2. The future/ magic well does **NOT** exist. Not in this fic. _

_3. The Goshinboku and Kaede's village, they **DO** exist._

_4. The Shikon no Tama does exist - but it'll not be the jewel you expect..._

_5. There will be **NO NARAKU**! You can be sure of that! Boring... Although I didn't say there wouldn't be any villains..._

_6. You can expect a lot of Japanese words in this story; definitions and sources will be at the end of each chapter._

-That's all for now. I know there will be more as time goes on. But for now, I hope you take the time and enjoy this brand new fic!

**Disclaimer: InuYasha and co. solely belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Only the plots and twists belong to me.**

* * *

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter 1: Let Them Say I'm Crazy**

He was her entire world.

No one knew it. It was something she kept safely locked inside her. Hidden away for no one to see.

They would scoff, humiliate her, shame her to the point of insanity, cruelly spout words meant to wound and poison her heart and mind.

The mark on her heart, right above her breast signified her bond and connection to the one dearest to her. It dimmed when he was far, but always regained the glow when he was near. That was her lifeline to him. And she fully knew it.

She could be killed, hanged or poisoned in her sleep should that valuable information fall into the wrong hands. But her main concern was not herself, but for her best friend and forever mate, for he was a hanyou. And hanyou were treated far worse than a whore- a name that brought such shame and dishonor to oneself and her family. One that she would be labeled as if her secret was leaked.

A Demon's Whore. A Dirty Bitch. She's heard so many derogatory titles it made her ill. Many stories told by the village storyteller used such terms- to teach young children to never stray into the demon world. She was taught as such herself when she was young.

But that didn't stop her from befriending and eventually finding love in one such being.

* * *

Her home was secluded in the mountains, low enough to plant rice and crops but not high enough to be bombarded with snow come winter. There were plenty of rivers and lakes nearby for fishing and water supply, the many trees provided food and wood for repairs and inventions. The few cows provided milk for drink and horses for wagons and rides for down the mountains on occasion. The able men were trained to hunt and fight should a need rise. Demon attacks on the peaceful village were few and far in between, but one should always be ready for when one does strike. Once a month a monk or priest came by to bless the many huts especially those with child, the elderly or the sick. The medicine woman always had a steady supply of herbs and potions ready to aid any ill or injured villager. It was the ideal village. It was safe, secure, peaceful.

But not when it came to demons.

Which was why as soon as possible, she and her beloved would leave this village to start a new life of their own. That was the plan. And she was sticking by it.

The river was calm and clear as she washed her face. Her home's water supply was running low, and since her father was out hunting and her little brother was ill in bed it was up to Kagome to fetch the water. The wooden tub she used was full beside her as she cleaned her face and neck in the summer heat. The sky was cloudless, the sun blocked by the lush green leaves on the many branches above her. The forest was teeming with wildlife, none even close to dangerous or harmful. The (**a)**shika, **(b)**usagi, and the occasional **(c)**kistune kept to themselves and didn't harass any traveler through these woods. Plus she had her trusted bow and arrows crafted for her at her back so she was prepared just in case.

She would not leave until she knew her brother was better. Souta was her only sibling, a shy and quiet little guy that'd rather pick the crops and play in the mud than kill and hunt. He was down with what the healer said was a common cold, but more severe than most. His temperature was up and down, always in a cold sweat, never hungry but always thirsty. In exchange for her herbs and services, the healer only asked for a small pelt to sleep on. That's why her father was out. Souta was now currently sleeping thanks to one of those herbs and was free of pain for a little while. While her mother tended to her son, her daughter was responsible for the meals and whatever chores needed to be done.

People always said she took after her mother. Her deep black locks were her father's but she had her mother's face, set with a pair of milky brown eyes with the same paleness of skin and nimble fingers. Her mother was a gentle woman, willing to help anyone and anything. She was the seamstress of the village, her technique with the needle and quick skill to sew the demands for new clothes were always in constant demand. But due to Souta's sudden turn in health, the woman was unable to produce any more clothing for the time being. It had to be turned over to the next qualified maker until Masako was able to once again. While Kagome could sew rips or tears in her own clothing, she was hardly the expert her mother was. But if push came to shove, she'd help out no matter her skill. And she always knew her mother appreciated her for it.

Her real skills were the bow and arrows that were crafted when she was old enough to learn to train. Whenever she wasn't at home or tending to chores the young woman always found time to practice in the nearby woods or in the fields where hay bales were plentiful. She was one of the only women in the village to master such a weapon and as such was asked to accompany the men on weekly hunts. She was opposed to killing any innocent life so she always declined. But to raise her arrow against an intruder or bandit however was another matter. She even managed to drop a small demon that once came close to her home. Her shot was quick and deadly. While her father mastered the spear, she was silent and stealthy with her bow. It was her main defense against the dangers outside her village. And her bond with her hanyou gave her heightened-although slight, senses. Her sight and hearing worked perfectly when it became too dark, and her sense of smell worked wonders when it came to being on her own. It was great practice for when she finally left her safe haven.

Letting the brief summer wind caress her damp skin, Kagome took to letting her feet soak until the redness from her feet faded. Her sandals were well worn and thus was giving her much unneeded pain. The treks from the village to the numerous forest paths were either rocky or too slippery after storms. While walking up her feet stepped on one too many sharp stones. So the cool water was relieving her of the pain and she stayed there until she was well enough to make the trip back down.

Her hut was one of many surrounding the small village circle. With a back bedroom and the living room and kitchen it wasn't very much, but it was considered her home. The garden on the side in which her mother too great care were starting to sprout the summer vegetables. The **(d)**daikon and **(e)**gobo looked ready, while the **(f)**shoga and **(g) **negi had a ways to go. She'd have to remember sometime early tomorrow before her target practice to pick them.

The living room consisted of a hearth, and suspended above was a cooking pot. In it was what was left of the water used for Souta's illness. After replacing the water, she went to see her mother and brother, who was on the only futon - an expensive gift courtesy of a wealthy merchant whose house was nearly overtaken by a horde of **(h)**saru youkai. Needless to say today it served its purpose in making her brother as comfortable as possible. The blanket was equally soft, thanks to donations of old material that her mother stitched together.

The rest of the day the young girl sat by her brother when her mother was sent away for a much needed nap, and boiled and ground the right herbs for him to take. She assisted her mother, making small talk about her training sessions during the making of supper. Soon the smells of ginger and pickled radishes filled up the room. And with boar meat to add on the rice, it would be a good meal for when the head of the household arrived. After the return of Akio, the hunter proclaiming success when he shot and skinned a small male shika- paying with the pelt and donating the meat to the lesser families in need, the family circled the hearth for a belly warming meal. Masako even managed to urge the ill boy in taking a few bites of rice, a good sign.

As the day grew dark Kagome talked about getting a few more practice rounds in before the sun set completely. It was a good time for her hone her newfound senses, something of which her family knew absolutely nothing. And for another purpose entirely.

"Maybe you shouldn't, dear. This is the best time for nocturnal predators, as you know. Even with your bow and arrow you still wouldn't be able to see your way back." Masako worried for her only daughter's safety. While she was proud of her daughter taking on a weapon for self defense, the mother in her had to speak her concerns.

Hitching her quiver on her shoulder, Kagome only smiled. "Don't worry so much mama. It's the perfect time for it. How will I ever defend myself in the dark should I be sent somewhere far and have to camp out at night? I need the experience, mama."

Akio looked up from his cup of tea. "I think she's right my wife. Should our daughter run into trouble with no other companions, it'd be best to let her gain the experience now while she's living under our roof."

"I don't know…" The mother's dark brown eyes gazed outside the window, where she could see a sliver of the rising full moon through the straw curtains. "It's a full moon tonight. That's when the **(j)**bakemono are at their strongest right?"

"If they value their lives, they won't attack this village tonight. Plus we have patrols around the village so even if one did manage to sneak by, it wouldn't last long with our force." Akio assured his worried beloved. "Even I will make a few rounds later tonight, and make sure not one comes to close to this hut. Our son is fighting inner youkai of his own now. He will not be troubled and in danger with the real outer monsters of these woods."

Masako looked at her elder child and her husband. It seemed those two were much alike in the ways of the weapons. They could not be dissuaded. She let out a sigh of defeat. "Just make sure to pack a few cinaberries. The poisonous juice would surely help should you come within close range of a youkai."

Nodding, Kagome went to a hanging satchel and put some in her pocket. " Arigaotu mama. Don't worry, I won't be long." She bent down to kiss her mother's cheek, hugged her father and spared a kiss for her slumbering brother before departing into the twilight.

* * *

She was fortunate to have loving parents and a warm home full of love and laughter. It was one the reasons why she couldn't stay much longer. Her romance with her inu hanyou would only put them in such danger with the village. They were loving people, adored by the entire village, looked up to by many. If the secret were leaked, her family would loose their home and place in the mountain village. She couldn't risk that. Nor could she stop loving the youkai that she was connected with.

The last of the sun's orange rays infiltrated the forest as the sixteen year old archer made her way to a path she knew by heart. The marks among the trees would guide her to her secret meeting place. The crickets and cicadas were starting their evening songs as she walked down the little known path. The heat had died down along with the sun so she was reduced to a nice light blue and green cotton summer **(i)**yukata with songbirds and summer flora patterns. Her sandals that were almost worn to the soles were nonexistent, rather having to walk barefoot among the dirt and grass and staining her feet than suffer another painful trek. Her hair was tied in a poytail at her nape, allowing few tendrils to brush her cheeks and the bare skin of her neck. Her hair nearly reached her backside, a rarity since most girls preferred their hair shortened for easier management. But she wasn't like most girls was she?

The rock shaped like a rice ball surrounded by low green bushes was the marker that indicated she was but a quarter mile away from the clearing. The mark above her breast tingled with anticipation of seeing him. She could feel the beginnings of the heat and pleasure jolts that usually accompanied their reunions. It felt like she was coming home, home to the one person she knew she couldn't live without.

Her feet carried her more quickly as the clearing started coming into view. The full moon was higher in the sky, along with the appearance of the stars and the noise of the nightlife. She could also hear the trickling of the nearby river that wove it's way through the meadow, allowing for easy bathes and fishing. It was a remote location that seldom saw other life aside from the animals, higher up than her people dared to venture to. So this was the perfect place to see him.

And as she cleared the last of the brush, her mark burned and her heart sped up at the sight before her, clad in red.

* * *

**Japanese Terms and Sources:**

From: /japanese/animals

**(a)** Shika, meaning deer**  
**

******(b) **Usagi, meaning rabbit or bunny

**(c) **Kitsune, meaning fox

**(h) **Saru, meaning monkey

From:

**(d) **Daikon - giant white radish used to make pickled radishes

**(e) **Gobo - burdock root, used as a common topping for soups

**(f) **Shoga - ginger; has a "winter flavor", to add heat to winter dishes and added to fish to counter the smell

**(g) **Negi - leek; green onion. Two varieties: Kanto and Kaisha, usually added to fried or boiled dishes

From :

**(i) **yukata - lightweight kimonos worn in the summer, made with soft cotton or silk

****From: wikipedia

**(j) **bakemono - shapeshifting animal youkai, i.e kitsune, okami(wolf), and bakeneko

_**That's it, the first chapter is complete. I won't repeat the definitions as the story continues; only the new words. I'd appreciate any feedback given! Hope to hear from you!**_


End file.
